Megamorph
|phon = Kyodai Ka |trans = Gigantic Conversion |manganame = Giant's Might |image = MegamorphDT04-EN-DNPR-DT.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |number = 22046459 |effect = |lore = While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. While your Life Points are higher, the original ATK of the equipped monster is halved. |frlore = Si vous avez moins de points de vie que votre adversaire, l’ATK d’origine d’un monstre équipé de cette carte est doublée. Si vous en avez plus, l’ATK d’origine est réduite de moitié. |delore = Wenn deine Life Points niedriger als die deines Gegners sind, werden die Grund-ATK des Monsters, das mit dieser Karte ausgerüstet ist, verdoppelt. Wenn deine Life Points höher sind, werden die Grund-ATK halbiert. |itlore = Fino a quando i tuoi Life Points sono minori di quelli del tuo avversario, l'ATK originale del Mostro equipaggiato viene raddoppiato. Fino a quando i tuoi Life Points sono maggiori, l'ATK originale del Mostro equipaggiato viene dimezzato. |ptlore = Enquanto seus Pontos de Vida estiverem menores que os de seu oponente, o ATK original do monstro equipado é dobrado. Enquanto seus Pontos de Vida estiverem maiores, o ATK original do monstro equipado é reduzido pela metade. |splore = Mientras tus Life Points sean menores que los de tu adversario, dobla el ATK original del monstruo equipado con esta carta. Mientras tus Life Points sean mayores, el ATK original se divide a la mitad. |jplore = 自分のライフポイントが相手より下の場合、装備モンスターの攻撃力は元々の攻撃力を倍にした数値になる。自分のライフポイントが相手より上の場合、装備モンスターの攻撃力は元々の攻撃力を半分にした数値になる。 |chlore = 自己基本分比對方低的場合，裝備怪獸的攻擊力變成原本攻擊力2倍的數值。自己基本分比對方高的場合，裝備怪獸的攻擊力變成原本攻擊力一半的數值。 |fmrlore = A card that increases the power of any selected monster by 2 levels. |edslore = If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of a monster equipped with this card is doubled. If your Life Points are higher, the original ATK is halved. |ddslore = +1 level for one monster in play |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN037 - SR) Spell Ruler (SRL-EN061 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-037 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-EN024 - C) Tournament Pack 4 (TP4-003 - SR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN062 - R) Duel Terminal 4 (DT04-EN044 - DNPR) Magic Ruler (MRL-061 - UR) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E061 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN061 - R) |fr_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-FR061 - R) Spell Ruler (MDM-F061 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-FR037 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-FR024 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE037 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE061 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-G061 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE037 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-DE024 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT037 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT061 - R) Spell Ruler (SDM-I061 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT037 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-IT024 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT037 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP037 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP061 - R) Spell Ruler (SDH-S061 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP037 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-SP024 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP033 - SR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP037 - SR) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-045 - SR) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-23 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-025 - C) Pharaoh's Servant (PS-10) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-JP024 - C) Structure Deck: Curse of Darkness (SD12-JP020 - C) Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex (DT07-JP044 - DNPR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR037 - SR) Spell Ruler (SRL-K061 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR037 - C) Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage (SD09-KR024 - C) |ntr_sets = Legendary History (Rare) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Equipment Collection (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 16 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_mov = Present |anime_gx = 089, 091, 122, 135, 164 |anime_5d = 029, 049 |manga_dm = 010 |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |stats2 = Equipped loses ATK |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 4663 }}